1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a supported hoist for lowering a food item into and out of a cooking vat such as a fryer/boiler.
2. Description of the Related Art
The deep-frying of turkeys has become popular. The cooking operation is not without risk. The heavy turkey may be dropped into the hot oil, splashing it over the rim of the cooking vat, resulting in a fire. Also, the chef may have miscalculated the amount of hot oil needed and oil may overflow the cooking vat rim upon submerging the turkey, also resulting in a fire. The placing of a turkey directly into the vat of hot oil is therefore dangerous to the chef who must lean over the vat and carefully place the turkey inside. This is an awkward effort which may result in back strain as well as burns from a fire.
The use of turnbuckle hoist stands is known for adjusting the height of a grill or rotisserie relative to a cooking fire. Such stands are inadequate in design to carry a heavy turkey and are not optimal for the careful and controlled lowering of a turkey into hot oil in a vat. It would be desirable to provide a cooking stand having the ruggedness and raising and lowering control necessary to safely deep fry a turkey in an open vat. Such a cooking stand would also be desirable for handling heavy pots of water for boiling food over an open fire.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a frying/boiling stand with hoist solving the aforementioned problems is desired.